Island
by Fievelkitten
Summary: Rapunzel wants to escape her mother's protectiveness and one day leaves to discover a unicorn in the forest.


A young unicorn wandered the forest that was her home. Violet eyes gazed at the green surrounding her. Her morning was peaceful and she was enjoying the early sun on her brilliant white coat. But the sound of hoofbeats distracted her. She turned and followed them on silent hooves.

It was two hunters. Their horses whinnied and snorted as they sensed the immortal creature's presence. The men ignored them as they discussed the oddity of the forest remaining so green despite the change to Autumn beyond the wood. The younger of the two scoffed at the notion that a unicorn lived in and protected the forest. There was surely no such thing.

The unicorn listened in rapture as the men led the horses deeper into the trees. A dog circled the horses' powerful legs and barked. With the magic of unicorn shimmering through the trees, the dog was confused and couldn't find game. It busied itself by bothering the horses as they continued on.

The older of the two hunters reigned in his bay. The other followed suit in confusion.

"We'll never find game, let's go elsewhere." The younger hunter nodded and they continued back the way they came.

The unicorn watched their departure. How could anyone not believe in unicorns? She was very much here and yet the young man had not noticed her. Only the animals had reacted to her presence. It was quite a disturbing notion to know her kind was passing into legend. She shook away the thought and ran into the trees.

The forest had been her home for so long and she knew it even with her eyes closed. Each tree hummed with its own life and magic. The animals trusted her to always protect them. Though in her youth, she felt restless. Adventure called to her like a siren's song. But she hadn't the courage to leave the safety of her forest and seek it.

Maybe one day she could find her way out of this isolation. She had to be content with her life as it was. No one believed in unicorns anymore.

-I-

A girl leaned out the window of her tower home. Her blond hair hung all the way to the ground. She was daydreaming of the day she could leave home. Her mother kept promising her that she would one day leave. She wondered if maybe when she turned eighteen her mother might relent. She could always hope.

She turned her gaze to the forest that always remained green as though trapped in spring. It made her curious, for the books she read all said that the forests changed with the seasons. Yet this forest that hid and surrounded her tower defied the logic of her books.

"Rapunzel," her mother's voice called to her.

"Yes mother?" She turned.

"Daydreaming again?" The older woman was before the mirror. She was always looking at herself.

Rapunzel wondered how a face could be so interesting as to stare at it for long periods. But she didn't dare to question her mother. For Gothel was a force to reckon with when she was angered. She came over to look at herself over her mother's shoulder. All she saw were a pair wide green eyes, a small nose, and long tresses of hair. She looked willowy compared to her mother's more filled out frame.

"I asked a question Rapunzel," her mother's tone brought Rapunzel out of her musings.

"Sorry mother, I was wondering if maybe on my birthday..." her voice trailed off as her mother stared at her.

"Why would you want to go out? You have everything right here. Don't you love your poor old mother anymore?"

"Of course I do! I just would love to know what's beyond this tower, if only for a short time."

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, you silly girl. You're safest right here. If anyone knew of your special gift they would take you away." Gothel moved away from the mirror as her voice grew distraught.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you mother. I won't ask again." She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"That's my good girl, now I'm going to head out. I'll be back before sunset."

"Yes mother."

She went through the motions of lowering her mother out of the tower. She watched as she left through the tunnel that lead beyond the secluded field. Rapunzel heaved a sigh.

One day I'll be able to go out there,

she gazed at the blue sky. Then a thought hit her. Why couldn't she go? She had enough time to explore and be back before her mother returned. Hope leapt inside of her heart and she smiled.

She hooked her hair up and then stood on the ledge. She clutched at the hair that hung down the tower. She took a gulp and held on as she slid down the length of her hair. She stopped short with only a few inches between her toes and the grass.

She lowered herself the last bit of distance and giggled at the feel of the ground. She let out a whoop as the sense of freedom filled her. She was outside! She ran around the field, splashing through a stream and watching birds as they winged their way into the expanse of blue.

"I can't believe it! It's wonderful out here!" She did a dance and then paused.

The tunnel laid before her like the mouth of a beast. Some of the happiness fizzled out as she cautiously moved toward the mouth of the cave. She forced herself to be brave and took a running start toward the cave. She closed her eyes as darkness enveloped her. She burst out on the other side and slid to a stop as her eyes filled with the magic of the forest around her.

This was the best day ever! She turned and gasped.

-I-

The unicorn looked up as something fluttered by her face. It was a butterfly. She shook her head as she remembered how annoying and flighty they could be. She began to move away when he said something that caught her attention.

"A lovely maiden I did see in a glen," the butterfly flitted by her face.

She tilted her head, "A maiden? What's a maiden?"

The butterfly didn't reply. He was onto something about voyages across the mighty sea. She threw up her head in frustration and continued on her way. _All butterflies know are songs and poetry and anything else they might hear._ She ignored him as he continued to follow after her.

She would find out what a maiden was. She listened to the forest as it clamored about a strange young girl. Was that a maiden? She picked up her pace and followed the voices of foxes and deer as they gossiped amongst themselves. When she passed, they grew quiet and watchful.

A break in the trees came into view and the unicorn stepped into a glen. There was no young girl in sight. Had the butterfly lied? She wouldn't put it past the insufferable creature. She stood still as a tree's shadow as a noise sounded close by. She turned her head and saw a young girl burst from a cave.

She blinked in surprise as yards of blond tresses followed the slip of a girl. She watched silently as the girl looked around in wonder. She was about to slip into the forest when the girl caught sight of her.

The unicorn did the only sensible thing. She ran.


End file.
